The New Governor's Granddaughter
by Princess Maya Leann
Summary: Sequel to the New Governor's Daughter, this follows the life of Alice Sparrow, her family, and the troubles life throws their way. Jack/OC Gibbs/OC
1. Chapter 1: Alice's new look

**MY FIRST SEQUEL! I'm glad I got it out today! I absolutely LOVE sequels, so I'm really excited for this one! It takes place 6 years after the epilogue and 13 years after the chapter before that. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Alice, Daisy, Janice, Isabelle, Lucinda, and Daniel. Everyone else belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Sparrow<strong>

"You can't catch me!" Daisy shrieked as she ran around deck. Daniel stuck out his tongue at me.

"We don't want to catch you," Janice shouted back entering our cabin.

Janice and I have been best friends since birth. We did everything together and we both had younger siblings. Her mother, Lucinda, and my mother, Isabelle, were great friends when they were our age. Janice sat down and ran a brush through her curly brown hair. My hair wasn't as curly and was dark blonde.

"I think Daniel and Daisy like each other," I said giggling.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Janice said sighing. "They keep kissing each other on the cheek."

I watched as Janice put down the brush and picked up her lipstick.

"I just don't understand," she sighed. "I haven't been to an island in a month. I have serious shopping to do!"

I laughed at this, "If you're bored, you could always read with me."

"Alice, you are always reading!" She exclaimed turning to look at me. "You need to have fun once in a while."

I was shocked, "I have fun!"

"Sure you do," Janice rolled her eyes. "What you need is a new dress, a little makeup, and a break."

"Alright fine," I said sighing.

A cheesy grin appeared on Janice's face, "Great! Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Sparrow<strong>

That was the fifth time I went to the bathroom today. My back still hurts but at least I wasn't vomiting anymore. Just 2 more months until this baby is born. Jack and I were excited to have our third child and Daisy and Alice were overjoyed. I was sitting in the kitchen having tea with Lucinda. She was pregnant, too, just one month behind.

"What are Janice and Alice up to?" I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

Lucinda smiled, "Janice is putting make up and a dress on Alice."

We both smiled at this. Alice refused to wear a dress or make up. Everyone tried but only Janice was able to get her to do it.

"Last time I saw Daisy she was chasing Daniel on deck," I said.

"Aren't they adorable?" she said grinning.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Life was good. My wedding anniversary was coming up, I had two beautiful daughters, and Isabelle was pregnant. I had something special planned for our thirteenth anniversary. First, we would drop everyone off in Port Royal or Tortuga (I haven't decided yet). Lucinda and Gibbs agreed to keep Alice and Daisy with them. Next, Isabelle and I share a romantic candlelight dinner (Isabelle loves those) and then go and pick everyone up.

"I'm going to go check on Lucy," Gibbs told me.

"I'll go with you," I told him following.

We smiled to see our wives laughing with each other. Gibbs and I sat down to join them and we all started talking. We heard Janice's voice and turned to see her.

"I have a surprise for you!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Sparrow<strong>

I cannot believe she talked me into this. The corset was too tight and I started sweating. The sweat was making dark circles under my eyes from the kohl she applied. I was getting a headache because my freshly curled hair was in a bun placed right on top of my head. The purple dress was gorgeous but just not me.

I was self-conscious about my body and this dress accentuated parts I would prefer to have kept hidden. My breasts were literally hitting my chin and I had to keep pushing them back down. This was the first and last time I let Janice do this to me.

"Alice," she called. "Show them your new look!"

Reluctantly, I walked down the stairs into the galley and did the turn that Janice made me rehearse. I spun in that stupid circle and forced a smile.

"What do you think?" I said quickly.

Our parents exchanged concerned glances before my father spoke up.

"You look beautiful Allie!" He tried smiling. "But you look like you're in pain."

"I can't breathe," I coughed. "My hair hurts. This corset is killing me."

"What did you do to her, Jan?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

Janice looked guilty, "I was helping her! She needed a break."

I broke into a fit of coughs and I kept trying to get air but the bloody corset wouldn't let me. Janice was the last thing I said before fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alice! That Janice. . . Oh well! I hope you like the first chapter of my sequel!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect just the way you are

**I am so excited for this chapter! I will say this again:**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean because it belongs to Disney. I only own Alice, Janice, Daisy, Daniel, Isabelle and Lucinda.**

**Sorry for the wait. I have writer's block, my hair has to be rebraided, and I just can't type with someone watching me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Sparrow<strong>

I woke up to see Daisy's tiny hands attempting to fan my face. My parents had relieved expressions on their faces as the apothecary tended to me.

"Oh, hi Ethan!" I smiled. "Am I okay?"

"One broken rib that should heal," He said. "You should be fine."

I rolled my eyes, "That Janice Camille."

_Half an hour later. . ._

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I was glad to know that Alice was alright. Her rib was broken because of that corset. I told her not to but she didn't listen. Anyway, I had anniversary plans to think about! When we dock in Tortuga, I will purchase more white roses. My thoughts were interrupted by a small girl tugging on my sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked with her wide eyes.

"Thinking of an anniversary dinner for your mum and me," I answered while adjusting her pigtails.

"I want to help you!" She said clapping her hands.

I smiled at her, "Okay, but this is a secret. I plan on giving her a gift with white roses."

"Daddy," She looked up. "Will you get me one pink daisy? Just one, please?"

"Of course, darling," I said.

She squealed, "Thank you, Daddy!"

She gave me a huge hug and ran off.

**Alice Sparrow**

I stepped into the cabin and watched Janice stare into the mirror, sadly.

"Are you alright?" I asked knowingly.

She looked down, "I misplaced my hair rollers. I can't curl my hair without them!"

"What a shame, Jan," I said giving her a small hug.

It served her right. She broke my rib and made me faint. She deserves a few days without curling her high-maintenance hair.

"I'm out of lipstick, too," Janice said holding the empty tube. "It's tragic."

I rolled my eyes at this. Janice was so consumed with making herself look pretty that her makeup made her look like a clown.

"WHAT?" Janice shrieked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Did I say that out loud?

Janice looked angry, "That is none of your business, Alice. At least I care." Yeah, I did.

I looked confused as she stormed off. I care about my appearance, just not as much as she did. What she said made think for a second. Maybe I should do what she's doing? I came to the decision that I'll shop for makeup with her Tortuga.

**Isabelle Sparrow**

After seeing Alice faint it made me think about when I was her age and wore corsets. Those were the days. At the moment, Daisy was walking around deck wearing Jack's hat. Everything was fine until I noticed her one of her pigtails was falling apart.

"Daisy!" I ran to her. "Your hair needs to be fixed."

"No it doesn't!" Daisy put her hands on her hips. "My hair is just fine."

"No, the hair ribbons are falling off."

Then, without warning, she yanked the ribbons off and stomped away. Maybe I should have listened to Jack when he told me not to buy the hair ribbons at that store. I walked to our cabin and opened the door, but I was surprised with what I saw. I never saw that coming.

"Alice, what did you do to your face?" I questioned grabbing a face cloth.

"I tried to put makeup on like Janice but it didn't work," Alice looked sad. "Mama, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course, Allie! You're beautiful and you do not need this stuff," I told her while cleaning her face.

"I don't know, Mama," She sat down. "I've just been thinking lately."

I held her and stroked her hair, "You are perfect just the way you are. Never doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! A motherdaughter moment! I think that's a good place to stop. Thank you for reading! If I get two reviews, I'll share one random fact about myself. If I get four reviews, I'll give two. Besides, I'm not so sure about this chapter, so I need opinions. Please check out my profile, if you can.**

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	3. Chapter 3: Dresses

**Sorry for the wait! My grandparents' house is being fumigated so I have to move George (my Betta fish), I cleaned his fish tank, my hair was being rebraided this weekend, and I had a music lesson. Very busy. I'm also having trouble thinking of story ideas. Please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Sparrow<strong>

I woke up to hear Janice snoring. It was around five in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I went to my closet to pick out a blue top and pair of black pants. My parents' wedding anniversary was tomorrow and we were docking today. Janice was going shopping and she invited me to come with her but I hadn't responded yet. Sighing, I got out of bed to look out my window. It was still dark outside and I don't mind. I actually love the morning. Janice, on the other hand, will sleep until noon.

I looked and Janice and noticed that she was smiling in her sleep. I laughed to myself as I left the cabin and closed the door. I was happy to know I wasn't the only one outside.

"Good morning, Daddy," I said standing next to him.

"Good morning, Allie," He said back.

**Isabelle Sparrow**

My wedding anniversary is tomorrow and I'm still on bed rest. I'm eight months pregnant and the only thing I have been doing for the past month is staying in my cabin. Occasionally, Daisy, Alice, Jack, or Lucinda would stop by to check on me. They would try to leave but then I would keep them her and tell them, "But I'm lonely!"

Each and every time they would say, "You need rest, so go back to sleep." When I suddenly felt a kick from my baby, it made me smile. At least I'm not completely alone. I keep thinking about what he or she is doing in my belly. Are their eyes open? What are they thinking about? I heard a quiet knock on the door before it slowly opened.

"Mommy," Daisy walked in and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really," I told her as she climbed on the bed.

She sat down and started playing with my hair. I was glad to see my six year old daughter because she was my first visitor that morning.

Daisy poked my stomach, "Baby."

"In about a month, you're going to be a big sister," I said holding her small hands.

_Later in the day. . ._

**Alice Sparrow**

I watched as Janice styled her hair. I decided to give her the hair curlers back but when she asked where I found them I lied and said they were in the closet. They were really under the bed the entire time.

"All better," Janice put her cosmetics back in the drawer. "Today is your lucky day because you get to help me pick out a dress to wear."

I honestly didn't think I was that lucky. She had a closet full of sumptuous and frilly dresses that weren't really my thing.

"So," She opened her closet door. "Pick one."

Janice had way too many clothes. She had a nice blue dress that looked great on her so I suggested that one.

"The blue one is perfect," I took it off of the hanger.

"This dress is my favorite," Janice smiled.

"Do you have a dress I can borrow?" I whispered. I was still nervous about asking.

Her face lit up and she handed me a dress, "Of course. I think you'll like this."

The dress was dark purple taffeta with black lace. It was so beautiful and I had never owned anything like it.

"I'm kind of excited to shopping today," I admitted.

"Really?" She asked. "Do you remember when you were seven and had to wear that pink dress to visit your grandparents?"

I laughed at the memory, "I remember."

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

We had docked in Tortuga and everyone was on deck waiting to go into town. Isabelle was slowly walking around. She kept talking about how happy she was to be outdoors and not trapped in the cabin. Janice and Lucinda appeared on deck and Janice had a strange grin, which wasn't uncommon for her, on her face.

"Where is Alice?" Isabelle asked looking around.

"She's here," Janice turned to look at Alice.

Alice Annabella, who refused to wear a bow in her hair, never wore anything she considered "girly," and used makeup for drawing pictures, was wearing a dress. The last time she wore a dress was when she fainted and the time before that six years ago.

I thought it was best not to question it even though the entire crew was watching her. She's a thirteen year old girl, she is probably just finding out which clothes she likes best.

Isabelle was thinking the same thing, "You girls be careful."

"We will," Alice said before going to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Good chapter. Review please, it would make me very happy! The random fact I promised, remember that! The blue and purple dresses are on my profile and the next chapter is the shopping trip and Jack and Isabelle's anniversary (More fluff!).<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Anniversary

**I finally pulled myself away from The Sims Social on Facebook and Pirates Online. Both are far too addicting and my Sim is too high-maintenance. Anyway, I want to remind you to review, because it helps me update (and bake cookies for you) faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Alice, Janice, Daisy, Daniel, Isabelle, and Lucinda.**

**Alice Sparrow**

Daisy and Daniel went to the toy store with Gibbs while Janice and I went to look for dresses. I had to admit, this dress was highly uncomfortable but it didn't look terrible on me. It actually looked nice. Janice led me into a fancy shop filled with people. Dresses were on mannequins and different kinds of makeup were on tables.

"This store is my favorite," Janice said looking around. "They have all sorts of dresses here. We will have to find a new corset for you."

I wasn't looking forward to a new corset. She took me by the hand and walked to the other side of the room. She picked up a green corset before we walked to a changing room. The corset had two rose colored ribbons, a floral pattern on the front, and a green back.

"Go ahead, go try it on," Janice smiled at me.

An attendant at the store helped me put the corset on. As she was tying it I wondered why I agreed to this in the first place. I really should have listened to my mother.

"May you please loosen it?" I whispered and the attendant just nodded. I have no idea how Janice wears these things.

"I'll go pick out a dress for you!" Janice exclaimed.

The last few laces were being tied when she returned holding a gorgeous dress. It was golden and had pearls. She seemed so excited for me to try the dress on, so I grinned at her. Janice handed the dress to the attendant while she watched with a smiled on her face. After the dress was on, Janice starting jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"It looks perfect on you!" She complimented me. "What do you think?"

"I like it," I looked in the mirror.

"We'll take the dress and the corset," Janice told the attendant.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Isabelle and I walked on the beach while we talked with each other. I planned alone time with her to celebrate our thirteenth wedding anniversary. I had a present for her and I hoped she would like it. Isabelle giggled as we sat on the sand.

"I have a gift for you," I handed her the box. "Open it!"

I watched as she excitedly opened the small box I gave her. Inside was the Aquamarine and Diamond bracelet I picked out weeks ago. I knew it was perfect for her because it matched the color of her eyes.

"This is brilliant, Jack," Isabelle hugged me. "Thank you. I have a present for you, too."

The present was large and wrapped up. I carefully opened it to reveal a beautiful painting. It was _the Pearl_.

"I painted this while you were working because I wanted it to a surprise," She smiled. "What do you think?"

"It's so detailed," I said touching the frame. "Isabelle, this painting is so beautiful."

I put my arm around her as we watched the sunset together.

"Happy anniversary, Jack."

"Happy anniversary, Isabelle."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter. If you review, thanks in advance, you get extra cookies! School starts Thursday and I'm going to get the rest of the supplies today or tomorrow.**

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**P.S. As usual, the pictures are on my profile. I just had to pick Aquamarine because it's my birthstone. **


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time

**Last night was scary. I had to take George home from Grandma and Papa's house. The only way there was by car and it took an hour. Poor Mr. Fishy was being sloshed around in his second fish tank. He made it! George is fine and I have to feed him soon.**

**Now, about reviews, this story has 239 hits, but 2 reviews. Please, maybe just a few more! It would really make my day. Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Sparrow <strong>

Janice and I walked to the nearest place to eat while carrying our shopping bags. I was still wearing that purple dress I put on earlier. It always bothered me when men would look at Janice but not at me. Now, a few of them would look at me. Was it because of the dress, makeup, and tight corset?

I decided not to think about it because we made it to the restaurant. Janice and I were already seated at a table when someone took our order. We both asked for a glass of wine and started talking.

"I picked out something special at the jewelry store," I smiled at her and pulled out two small boxes.

"What are they?" She asked picking one up. Janice opened it and started to smile back at me.

"They're brand new bracelets. I chose these because the green ribbons from when we were little are getting to be too small."

"These are beautiful thank you!" She said hugging me.

While we were at the jewelry store, I saw two peridot bracelets. I bought them because they were the same exact shade of green as the friendship ribbons we used as bracelets when we were five. We put on the new bracelets and grinned. I was with my best friend and I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Sparrow<strong>

I was lying in bed next to Jack. He fell asleep half an hour ago but I couldn't fall asleep. I looked at my wedding ring and smiled. I remembered fourteen years ago when I left home for adventure. I was only nineteen at the time and wanted to be free. I never thought that in fourteen years I would be married to Captain Jack Sparrow and have two children with one on the way.

The little baby started kicking my stomach. I whispered to my belly to try to calm the baby down but they wouldn't stop kicking me. What did I do to make him or her so angry? The baby probably wanted food. I leaned over and took a handful of strawberries from a bowl.

After I ate a few, the kicking stopped. I sighed and put the strawberries back in the bowl before falling asleep.

_I woke up in my bedroom at my family mansion. It was bright and sunny outside. I got out of bed and walked out of my room. My parents and my sisters were not at home. It was just me, alone, in a big house. Maybe I wasn't alone. Maybe the servants were there._

"_Hello!" I shouted. No one answered. I decided to go downstairs and see if Lucinda was sleeping in her quarters._

_I went down the stairs slowly and entered Lucinda's room. This was strange. Her bed was gone and replaced by a crib. I turned to leave when I heard a baby crying. I tip toed over to the sound and smiled when I looked in the crib. _

_Inside was a small baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. I tried to pick him up but my stomach started hurting. _

I looked around the cabin and Jack was still asleep. I put a hand on my belly and tried to relax. That dream was awkward and I didn't know what it meant. Everything was fine until I realized I was sitting in a puddle. I felt sharp pains when I woke Jack up.

"What is it, love?" Jack asked concerned.

"It's time," I told him. "I think the baby is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the matching bracelets are on my profile. Thank you for reading! If you review, thank you in advance! Happy Labor Day everyone!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**(Hint: More reviews=Longer chapters!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Henry

**I was going to post this last night, but I looked at the clock and realized it was almost midnight and I needed to go to bed. I also got a new rhinestone cover for my phone yesterday and I can't stop looking at it! I just enjoyed a can of soda and now I will respond to reviews.**

_**JessikaK: Thank you for your review! It means a lot! This story has 328 hits and 4 reviews, but the prequel has 2,719 hits and 14 reviews. That's a pretty big gap there and yes, George made it!**_

_**Sithlord8665: Thank you for reviewing! As I said above, it means a lot to me!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Sparrow<strong>

I woke up to hear my mother screaming and saw that Janice wasn't in the room. I quickly got out of bed and went to the door. I was about to go outside when Janice and Daisy opened the door.

"Mommy's going to have a baby!" Daisy said smiling.

"Come quick," Janice took me by the hand and pulled me out of the room.

I walked into my mother and father's bedroom and saw Lucinda and Gibbs giving my mom a glass of water.

"Oh, you're awake," Lucinda smiled at before my mom screamed again.

"I'll go get a few blankets from below deck," I left and went downstairs.

There were so many blankets to choose from. I saw the light pink baby blanket with the letter _A _on it. I hadn't seen it in so long so I took it off of the shelf. Underneath mine was a lavender colored one with the letter _D. _I grinned remembering when I made it and placed the blanket on top of the other one. In addition to those, I picked two more, one green and the other blue, and went back to my parents' cabin.

By the time I got back, Daisy was on the floor crying about something while Janice was holding her.

"Mommy ate the baby!" She yelled.

"No, your mommy didn't eat the baby," Janice started patting her back.

"Then how did the baby end up in her belly?"

"That is a very long story, Daisy," Janice paused. She turned to look at me. "Look! Alice is back with the blankets."

She was clearly glad to change the subject. I put two of the blankets on the bed and sat down in a nearby chair. I looked at my father's desk and saw a list of baby names. Some of them were circled while some of them weren't. There were more boy names on the list than girl names. I picked two names that I liked, Henry and Michael, and put the parchment back on the desk. My mother screamed one more time before I heard a baby cry.

"Aw, it's a boy!" Janice held his small finger.

I wrapped the blue blanket around my brand new baby brother. He had deep brown eyes and long dark eyelashes. He stared up at me and started smiling.

"Did you choose a name for him yet?" I asked rubbing his cheek.

"Not yet," My father responded turning to my mother.

"What about Henry Michael?"

"I like that name."

I looked down at the now sleeping baby in my arms. "Welcome to the family, Henry."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having serious writer's block for this story. I'm sorry that it was so short. Please PM me with ideas for the next chapters, because right now I'm stuck (Something about Jack, Isabelle, and their new baby boy). Remember to review!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	7. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I know it has been a while since I updated (Over twenty days). I am really sorry for not updating!**

**I just want you to know that I am still here, but real life has taken over. On Saturday, my pet Betta fish Sir George passed away. I had him for almost two years.**

**I'm representing the Seventh grade on Student Council (I'm also one of two Treasurers). I am taking an advanced math class (Algebra 1) and an extra class. The extra class changed my schedule so I have lunch with the high school people.**

**Now that the hectic first month is over, I should be able to update. Again, I am really sorry.**

**Princess Maya Leann**


	8. MUST READ

**Author's Note**

Hello readers! Yes, I am still alive.

I just wanted to let you know that I am okay and I will update under one condition.

If you review more often, I will actually update.

Please? My birthday is coming up soon.

Maya


End file.
